(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decoys emitting radio signals to increase the survivability of a downed airman. More particularly, this invention relates a cruise missile deploying a preprogrammed pattern of decoys each having a radio transmitter to confuse enemy searchers.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
One of the hazards of air operations in airspace over enemy territory is the possibility of losing aircraft. Once an airman is forced to abandon the aircraft, the parachute, training, and survival equipment must be relied upon to evade capture and to contact friendly search and rescue teams for rescue. One essential element to make possible an eventual rescue is the portable radio carried by downed airmen (e. g. an AN/PRC-90) that permits voice communications or a radio-signal beacon for friendly searchers to home in on. Usually signals are transmitted at specific times using codes set at the pre-mission briefing. A combination of voice and beacon transmissions guides rescuers to an appropriate pick-up point. However, like all radio frequency transmissions, these signals are susceptible to interception by enemy forces and location of the source by their directional radio antennas. This puts not only the airman in peril, but also the aircraft and personnel of the search-and-rescue teams.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a system to quickly deploy patterns of decoys that emit radio signals to confuse and mislead hostile searchers for a downed airman.
The first object of the invention is to provide a plurality of decoys each emitting radio signals to improve the chances of survivability and evasion by downed airmen.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cruise missile deploying decoys in a pattern to each emit radio signals that confuse and mislead unfriendly searchers for downed airmen.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cruise missile deploying radio-signal emitting decoys at standoff distances to avoid placing additional personnel and assets in jeopardy.
Another object of the invention is to provide a capability for a single launch platform to simultaneously deploy decoys emitting radio signals from cruise missiles in multiple fields, hundreds of miles apart.
Another object of the invention is to provide the capability of deploying cruise missiles that distribute decoys emitting radio signals in multiple, separated fields to deceive of and draw enemy troops and equipment in preparation of, or in conjunction with, an air strike.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent from the ensuing specification when taken in conjunction with the appended claims.
Accordingly, the present invention deploys decoys from one or more cruise missiles enabling transmission by radio transmitters on each decoy to thereby confusing and misleading enemy forces.